Anything Could Happen
by clareeedwards1
Summary: What if... Eli and Clare never met? Nor did Imogen or Fiona? What if.. Clare and Imogen fell into each others arms?(; *RATED M FOR CLIMOGEN SMUT! *


**So, It's been awhile. ;p  
This here is..My ver first Climogen fanfiction.  
Don't like it..Don't read it. Simple.  
As well as everyone else...I hope you enjoy(;**

Chapter 1.  
"Don't you know that you're **toxic**?"

Clare's POV-

Imogen's coming over. It's been a week since I started developing small feelings for her.. I failed math, so she could come over and tutor me. _Alone._ I applied some vanilla lip gloss to my plump lips and took out my notebook, pencil and math text book. I put the material on my neatly made bed and waited for Imogen's arrival.

Imogen's POV-

I arrived at Clare's house, five minutes earlier than planned. I bit my lower lip as I reached her door step. I took a step forward, knocking and then stepping back.

A few seconds later, Clare opened the door. She was wearing a knee cut white skirt, and a baby blue tank top with a cute belt wrapped around her waist to make her outfit stand out more. She did look quite beautiful, her pale skin and light pink lips.

I licked my lips as my brown orbs met her blue ones. "Here to tutor you, Ms. Edwards." I smirked as she stepped aside.

"Come on in, Ms. Moreno." She smiled as I stepped inside her cozy house. I looked around, The house seemed to be empty. "Where is everyone?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Out." She simply replied. "I thought..Maybe we could study in my room?" She asked sweetly, looking at me with a smile across her lips.

"Oh of course!" I said softly and smirked. Tonight..._I'm going to seduce Clare Edwards._

We walked up to Clare's room. It was actually really clean.

I looked around and noticed her notebook, pencil and text book laying in the middle of her bed. A small frown tugged at the corner of my lips, Remember I came here to help her understand math, Not for me to seduce her.

I watched Clare walk to her bed and sit down so I walked over to the bed as well, sitting by her. She picked up her text book, setting it on her lap. Then, she grabbed her notebook, opening it up and then picking up her pencil.

"Shall we?" I asked and she nodded...

***30 Minutes Later***

"Is it getting hot in here?" Clare asked, using one hand to scrunch up her pefect curls and taking her other hand, using her fingers to undo the first two buttons so I can see the valley of her clevage.

I picked up the text book off her lap, closing it and tossing it to the side. She looked at me, Her blue eyes glowing slightly.

I pushed her back onto her back softly, crawling over her body so I was hovering over her, my leg in between her legs, gently rubbing against her pussy.

Clare's POV-

Imogen was hovering over me, our text books tossed to the side.

"Why so tense, Clarebear..?" Imogen purred in my ear seductively.

I swallowed back a moan and moved my legs apart, feeling the wetness grow between my legs as her knee was softly grazing against my pussy. "A-Am I?" I stuttered out.

"You are.." She whispered and moved her lips to my neck, kissing my collar bone softly. I shivered at the tingling that overwhelmed my body. I felt her tongue trail over a pulsing vain in my neck. "You taste good.." She purred, unbuttoning the front buttons of my blouse. "I want you.." She breathed out and suddenly..Her lips were moving with mine in a soft sync, or tongues battling for dominance.

After awhile, Imogen's tongue was over riding mine and she finished the buttons of my shirt. I sat up, not breaking apart the sloppy kiss as I let her toss my shirt to the side. I felt her fingers fumble with the clasp of my bra and soon.. My bra was tossed with my shirt.

I finally broke apart the kiss as she took off her own shirt.

"Have you ever licked a girls pussy, Clare?" She asked seductively, "Have you ever tasted a girls liquids as it's all over your tongue?" She purred, unclasping her bra, exposing her breast.

I shook my head, "N-No.." I licked my lips as she unbuttoned my pants, sliding them off.

"Well then, I'll eat you out first, Then it's my turn.." A smirk tugged at her lips as she pulled down my panties, spreading apart my legs.

I watched her crawl down some, her face eyeing my already wet vagina. "Just lay back..And enjoy." She said, licking her lips.

I laid my head back onto the pillow, feeling her tongue run over my clit, almost teasingly. I gripped the sheets as she slipped her tongue between the lips of my pussy.

I felt her tongue twirl every now and then, my moans soon echoing threw out the room. Imogen's tongue finally slipped into my hole. I gasped at the feeling of her tongue twirling around. My gasps soon turned into moans.

"Fuck!" I screamed, "I-I'm close.." I moaned, arching my back clear off the bed as I reached my orgasm.

Falling back onto the bed, I looked down at Imogen. She was licking up my fluids and her eyes met a mine. "Woah.." I mumbled softly, feeling my face flush.

"Now, It's my turn.." Imogen purred, taking my spot on the bed and I took her spot, in between her legs. "Now..Just think about what I did too you and try to imitate that.." She said and smirked laying back against the pillows.

I nodded and then brought my mouth to her pussy, slowly grazing my tongue over her clit in a slow movement. I felt her shiver softly as my tongue went over her clit.

Imogen's POV-

I felt Clare's tongue teasing my throbing clit as I tugged softly on her curls. I let out soft moans every now and again, letting her know she was doing good. I felt her tongue swirl it's way into the lips of my pussy, slowly she was making small circles around my hole, slowly moving her tongue into my wet hole.

Groaning, I tugged on her curls as she teased my clit, still eating me out.

If this was Clare's first time eating somebody out..She sure knows how to make someone feel _good._ I wrapped my legs around her body as she continued her movements, making me closer and closer to my orgasm.

"Fuck, Clare!" I screamed, tugging her curls and arching my back as I came in her mouth. I laid back onto the bed panting as I looked down at her to see her reaction to my cum. Suprisingly she licked her lips clean and smirked.

"Moreno..You taste.._Delicious" _She smirked, her hands still placed on my iner thigh.

"How about I come over ever week?" I inquired, smirking.

"You might have too." She sat up by me and then looked at me. "Imogen..I-I...I like you. And I have for awhile now.." She let her sentence trail off as she looked at me.

"Clare, I like you too.." I replied a bit stunned.

"Be my..My girlfriend?" Clare's eyes searched mine and I nodded.

"Wouldn't want anything less." I smirked, as she leaned in and kissed me gently. I kissed back, in a perfect sweet kiss. Not like the one we shared earlier but this time, With feeling and meaning.

_Clare Edwards..You manage to surprise me every day. _


End file.
